The present invention relates to a drive system for an automobile with a friction clutch and a method for controlling the combustion engine of such drive system.
In the following discussion, the term “disengaged” position of the friction clutch is understood as a position where essentially no force is transmitted. The term “engaged” position of the friction coupling refers to a position where substantially the entire force is transmitted. A “multistep gearbox” is a gear train with stages having a fixed gear ratio which can be alternatingly engaged. The parameters which are considered by the controller can be provided to the controller, stored in the controller and/or generated in the controller. A “load lever position” is typically the position of the gas pedal or the position of a twist-grip throttle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved drive system with a multi-step gearbox which allows a particularly comfortable and smooth change between gear stages.